<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re an idiot, Dick Grayson by LiteraryFaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521693">You’re an idiot, Dick Grayson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie'>LiteraryFaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But with a smidgen of angst, F/M, Fluff, I love these dorks so much, One-Shot, dickbabs for the soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryFaerie/pseuds/LiteraryFaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is recovering at the clock tower after a mission gone awry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re an idiot, Dick Grayson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Dick noticed was the pain. It was as if he were one giant bruise; his entire body ached. It felt like he’d been hit by a bus. No not a bus, a truck. No, not a truck, a tank.</p>
<p>The second thing he noticed was Barbara Gordon hovering over his bed, her green eyes narrowed in an expression that Dick was by now intimately familiar with. An expression that said “You’re an idiot, Dick Grayson.”</p>
<p>“Babs?” Dick’s voice was hoarse; he added a sore throat to his growing catalogue of aches and pains. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“What do you think happened?” Barbara was close enough for him to see the streaks of gold in her red curls, for him to count the freckles dotting her nose. Not that Dick ever did that. “You didn’t listen to me.”</p>
<p>By now the throbbing in his head had subsided enough for Dick to register more of his surroundings. He was in Barbara’s guest bed, an IV in his arm, hooked up to a vitals monitor. Rays of sunlight streamed through the clock tower’s windows; white clouds drifted across a blue sky.</p>
<p>In Dick’s most recent memories, before the world had burst into flames then gone black, it had been nighttime. In Blüdhaven.<br/>
How long he had been out for?</p>
<p>“Two days.” Sometimes Dick wondered if Barbara could read his mind. Then he thought of what she might find if she actually could and was very glad she couldn’t. “You’ve been unconscious for two days, Former Boy Wonder.”</p>
<p>Dick groaned. Two days was far from his worst, but it wasn’t exactly a great amount of time to have spent knocked out cold, either.</p>
<p>Barbara was still on the warpath. “All you had to do was wait for backup. I told you Bruce was on his way-”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t about to risk those hostages.” Dick felt a twinge of defensiveness. “Besides, the explosion wasn’t that bad, was it?”</p>
<p>“I could see the smoke over Blüdhaven from here. You’re lucky not to be buried in rubble or burnt to a crisp.”</p>
<p>“Okay fine, it was pretty bad.” Dick sighed. “I’m really sorry to have made you worry. But I won’t apologize for trying to protect people.”</p>
<p>Barbara glared at him. “You’re impossible.” She reached out to brush Dick’s hair from his forehead, the tender gesture at odds with her exasperated tone.</p>
<p>“But you love me anyways.” Dick said the words flippantly, but he felt a shift in the air as soon as they left his mouth.</p>
<p>Barbara froze, her fingers lingering on his forehead. Her gaze was averted, but Dick could see a red flush creeping across her cheeks.</p>
<p>Dick felt his own face growing heated. “Ummm…”</p>
<p>“I should go.” Barbara withdrew her hand as if she’d been burned, the action’s delayed nature making it all the more noticeable. She moved to back her wheelchair away from Dick’s bed. “I need to make up for the two days of work I lost worrying over you.”</p>
<p>“Wait-” Dick moved without thinking, reaching for Barbara’s wrist. “Stay with me? Just for a little bit?”</p>
<p>His guilt was immediate. Barbara had her own life, and her own important work to do. She didn’t need to waste any more time babysitting him. But, for whatever reason, Dick couldn’t stand the thought of being without her. Not right now.</p>
<p>Barbara’s gaze softened, morphed into something like relief. “Alright. But,” She pulled her phone and a headset from her pocket. “I still need to work.”</p>
<p>Dick nodded. “Of course. Don’t let me distract you.”</p>
<p>Barbara rolled her eyes, and Dick wondered if he should start to keep a tally.<br/>
“What?”</p>
<p>“You always distract me.”</p>
<p>Before Dick could follow up to ask just exactly what Barbara had meant by that, she was speaking into her headset, her attention focused on her phone screen.<br/>
“Black Canary, Huntress? This is Oracle. The extraction mission to Reehalsia is back on.”</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day together, Barbara guiding the Birds of Prey through their mission while Dick observed, making the occasional suggestion, or, more often, the occasional pun. Usually, Barbara glared at him whenever he interrupted, but he caught her laughing a few times when she thought he wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>Barbara stayed at Dick’s bedside until the sun had long since faded from the sky and stars shone overhead. Until Barbara’s headset dangled round her neck, her phone back in her pocket, the Birds’ mission successfully completed. Until Dick’s eyes at last fluttered shut, and he heard Barbara leaving.</p>
<p>Until….</p>
<p>Barbara paused. “I do love you.” She said, so faint that Dick almost thought he’d imagined it. Almost.</p>
<p>And then she was gone.</p>
<p>Dick smiled as he felt himself falling into a true, peaceful sleep, nothing like the overwhelming black void of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Babs.” He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>